


seeing love from the weasel's eyes

by bimarian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu in Love, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/pseuds/bimarian
Summary: The story of how Sakusa Kiyoomiunwantedlywitnessed how Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyou fell in love with each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 52
Kudos: 496
Collections: MSBY Black Jackals Gold





	seeing love from the weasel's eyes

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a lot of things—he is a former ace back in high school, an MVP in the collegiate volleyball tournaments, a member of the Japan’s volleyball national team, an overly cautious man who hates germs, a realist, and a hard worker. Sakusa Kiyoomi is a lot of things, but he is definitely _not_ dumb _._

So, before he even met one Hinata Shouyou, he already knew that Atsumu was in love with this mysterious phenomenon. He already knew that Atsumu was in love way before the setter even knew that he was in love. Kiyoomi never really indulged in the feelings of his teammates unless it was necessary for their volleyball matches, but Atsumu was always as transparent as a glass, so no one could really blame Kiyoomi if he knew about Atsumu’s feelings more than the setter knew about it himself.

**_Exhibit number 1: Miya Atsumu never shuts up about Hinata Shouyou._ **

“Omi-kun!! Have you seen Hinata’s latest beach play?!”

Ever since he entered the MSBY team, Atsumu seemed to have the idea on his mind that he could talk to all the people who receive his sets. Kiyoomi never bothered to respond to Atsumu’s blabbering, but the occasional nods and hums which he used seemed to be enough to keep the setter talking. He didn’t need any information about this _Ninja Shouyou_ who Atsumu once made a promise with during high school. Kiyoomi didn’t need any information about this short tangerine spiker who seemed to be dominating the beach volleyball world in Brazil. Kiyoomi didn’t need any information about Atsumu’s clearly pining life, but the setter continuously gave him all of those anyway and he had no other choice than to let those information sit on his mind and wish that tomorrow they would all just go away.

Kiyoomi, in fact, almost forgot about the tangerine spiker when the number of times Atsumu talked about him decreased because apparently, Bokuto knew who this spiker was and the two of them ended up being close because now they have one mutual friend who they could always talk about.

Kiyoomi almost forgot about the tangerine spiker, until one Tuesday afternoon when Hinata Shouyou came into the MSBY gym for the try-outs _._

“Omi-kun! Did ‘ya see, Shouyou-kun? Told ‘ya he’s amazing!”

“I never once disagreed with you on that because I do not know this Hinata Shouyou.”

“But you’ve seen him now and he’s amazing!! Right?”

Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes as an answer. After the first set of try outs was finished, Atsumu wouldn’t shut up about how excited he was to finally fulfill the unwritten pact which he and Hinata made back in high school. All of them in the team knew that this tangerine idiot who kept on jumping like he had wings in the court would get in the team due to the simple fact that he was _amazing._

And after those try-outs, Kiyoomi had an inkling as to the storm which would brew in the MSBY team as Miya Atsumu tip toes with his feelings for Hinata Shouyou.

**_Exhibit number 2: Miya Atsumu is wrapped around Hinata Shouyou’s little finger_ **

It came to Kiyoomi as a surprise when Atsumu never changed despite the fact that Hinata was finally playing within the same team as him. He figured the guy would at least try to up his game and impress Hinata because that was what he thought Atsumu was always on about. He also figured that if Atsumu tried to impress Hinata and ended up messing himself amidst the game, then Kiyoomi could make fun of him for the rest of his life and he surely _loved_ the idea of tormenting Atsumu.

A week already passed by and Kiyoomi was close to the conclusion that maybe, Atsumu didn’t really like Hinata as much as he thought. Maybe it was just a simple admiration from one setter to another spiker, and now that the said setter already fulfilled his promise to toss to the said spiker, then the spark which Kiyoomi thought was there was already gone.

But the change came one Thursday afternoon when Hinata suddenly uttered

“Your tosses are the best, Atsumu-san! Give me the next one, too!!”

It was such a simple compliment which Atsumu always got anyway. It was such a simple and honest compliment, but it seemed to be all which Atsumu needed for the _change_ to happen.

It didn’t come to Kiyoomi as a surprise when Atsumu seemed to be playing differently after that one compliment—his tosses were far sharper than before, his spikes were far more ferocious than before, and his receives were far more accurate than before. Kiyoomi knew that Hinata was the one bringing out this sudden improvement because Kiyoomi himself felt like he was being challenged. He felt like he needed to up his game lest this small spiker who have way too big of a presence in the court would eat him alive.

The change was very much welcome because the whole team seemed to be improving alongside Hinata, but the change was very much apparent with Atsumu that even the coach commended him with it.

What Kiyoomi didn’t expect was for the change to be apparent even outside the court.

You see, Hinata started living with them as soon as he got accepted to the team. Kiyoomi would never agree to having one other living person sharing a space with him, but the apartment unit sponsored by their team was for four people and Hinata managed to be the last lucky piece.

Kiyoomi would never agree to having one other living person sharing a space with him, but Hinata Shouyou was not just one other living person. Hinata Shouyou was Bokuto’s self-proclaimed son and Atsumu’s long time crush _._ Now, tormenting Atsumu had always been a fun thing to do and letting Hinata Shouyou live with them seemed to be the best way to mess with the setter.

Kiyoomi had his fun every morning when Hinata just got back from his morning jog and Atsumu just woke up. Kiyoomi would be at the living room sipping on his coffee while trying to read the newspaper and not be distracted as Atsumu gazed over Hinata like a high school teenager. Atsumu would always have this look like Hinata was the hottest person alive and the blush on his face never ceased to make Kiyoomi bite his lips to keep his laughter especially during this one time when Hinata, the oblivious idiot, really asked

“Atsumu-san, are you sick?! Your face looks really red.”

And the tangerine idiot really had the guts to touch Atsumu’s forehead when he clearly was the one who’s making Atsumu feel like he was going to be sick.

Kiyoomi had his fun every weekend lunch whenever Akaashi would visit Bokuto and would sometimes come by with the blonde youtuber guy who looked like a cat and a tall guy who always wore a suit—Kenma and Kurobro as Bokuto would like to call them. Kiyoomi and Atsumu had never had a problem with having them during the weekend, but that was only until Hinata moved in with them and Kiyoomi could see the small glances Atsumu would consistently make whenever Hinata was sitting beside Kenma.

Kiyoomi’s week never turned out to be awful because no matter what happened, it would always be a fun way to spend the weekend watching Atsumu get jealous over Kenma when he clearly shouldn’t be because as far as Kiyoomi knows, Kuroo and Kenma are in a relationship anyway.

But Kiyoomi doubted Atsumu knew about that fact and he was still having so much fun so he would just wait for the time when Atsumu would finally realize that the jealousy was actually pointless.

Kiyoomi had his fun every dinner when Atsumu—the very guy who whined at Kiyoomi the first night they were all together because he didn’t know how to cook—was there in the kitchen trying to help Hinata prepare their dinner. Atsumu was always there trying his best to chop the vegetables. Atsumu was there being a blushing mess whenever Hinata would hold his hand to teach him how to properly cut the vegetables and smile at him afterwards.

Kiyoomi had his fun despite the very cliché moment—or maybe because of the very cliché moment happening in the kitchen like Atsumu had already forgotten that he had roommates other than Hinata who could clearly see him pining over the tangerine spiker.

But among all the shenanigans which ensue in their shared apartment unit, Kiyoomi’s favorite would always be the _mint chocolate ice cream incident_.

You see, Kiyoomi rarely agrees with Atsumu over things, and _hating_ mint chocolate ice cream because it just tastes like a goddamn toothpaste is one of them. It had been a thing that whenever they all agree to have an ice cream after dinner, then Atsumu or Kiyoomi would be the one to go to the convenience store to buy the pint of ice cream because Bokuto would just surely buy the mint chocolate flavor.

Apparently, things changed when Hinata came to live with them.

“Let’s get mint chocolate ice cream for tonight!” Bokuto exclaimed while waiting for the dinner to get cooked one Friday evening.

“Woah! Sure, Bokuto-san! I love mint chocolate!! I’ll buy some after I finish cooking.”

“Oh, I’ll just buy it now.”

Atsumu muttered and Kiyoomi laughed to himself when he saw Bokuto pouting because Atsumu buying the ice cream meant that they wouldn’t get the mint chocolate flavor.

So, it came to Kiyoomi as a surprise when after dinner, he stood up to get the pint of ice cream on the fridge, and there was mint chocolate ice cream sitting in the middle of the freezer.

“You bought mint chocolate?!”

Kiyoomi exclaimed as he grabbed the abomination of an ice cream on the fridge. When he went back to the living room, Bokuto and Hinata was staring at him like excited puppies while Atsumu was—

Well, he was there, just staring at Hinata with a small smile on his face like the lovesick idiot that he really was. Kiyoomi knew from that look that Atsumu was not feeling even a hint of guilt for betraying Kiyoomi like this because there Hinata was, smiling so bright as Bokuto grabbed the pint of ice cream and started to partition the ice cream equally for the four of them.

The mint chocolate ice cream incident would always be his favorite because Atsumu always acted like a selfish, whiny, and arrogant brat who only wanted to feel satisfied with his own needs, but that incident proved him otherwise.

After that incident, Kiyoomi clearly understood how utterly whipped Miya Atsumu was for one Hinata Shouyou.

What he didn’t know by then was the storm which would brew as Hinata Shouyou also tip toes with his feelings for one Miya Atsumu.

**_Exhibit number 3: Hinata Shouyou has a soft spot for Miya Atsumu_ **

Ever since Hinata Shouyou joined the team, Kiyoomi had always been too focused on observing Atsumu and his pining crisis for their new spiker. Kiyoomi had been too focused to the point that he didn’t realize that this pining game was played not by one, but by _two idiots_ who are way too good in volleyball but are way too idiots when it comes to their real life problems.

Kiyoomi still stood to the fact that he was not dumb _._ The thing is, Hinata had always been way too close to all of the members of the team that it took Kiyoomi five months before he started to notice that there was something different with the way Hinata treated Atsumu compared to the rest of the team.

For starters, Hinata had a good friendship with all the members of the team, but only once did he sit with the other members of the team—that was during his debut game and he sat beside Bokuto while Atsumu sat behind the two of them. When they went home after that game and Kiyoomi took a glance at the back of the bus, there Hinata was sitting beside Atsumu talking about the highlights of their game as if Atsumu wasn’t there playing with him the entire game.

Kiyoomi didn’t really think that there was something odd about it. He figured that Atsumu just asked Hinata to sit beside him since Bokuto was sleeping anyway and the tangerine spiker would have no one to share his stories with.

But that didn’t end with just one bus ride. Every single bus ride after that game, Hinata would always sit beside Atsumu and Kiyoomi would always see the hint of blush on their setter’s face whenever Hinata would fall asleep on his shoulders.

Further, Hinata would always spoil Atsumu whenever they were at their shared unit.

It’s not like Hinata never spoiled Bokuto or Kiyoomi himself on that matter. The tangerine spiker always made sure to cook breakfast or dinner for the four of them. He always made sure to check whatever groceries do they need to shop at the end of the week so they wouldn’t have any shortage in stocks. He always made sure to clean the kitchen thoroughly after cooking because he knew Kiyoomi wouldn’t like it if he so much as sees one tiny bit of sauce on the kitchen counter.

But Atsumu, being the selfish creature that he really was deep inside, would sometimes act like a child whenever he didn’t get what he wants. Some days he would whine like a kid whose parents didn’t buy him his toy. Some days he would just act cold and silent like something life threatening was bothering him. It didn’t matter what kind of moody Atsumu were they facing though, because Hinata Shouyou would always be there to save the day.

For someone as overly friendly as Hinata, Kiyoomi didn’t suspect anything whenever Hinata would do something about Atsumu’s mood. It didn’t come to him as a surprise whenever Hinata would notice even the tiniest hint of change in Atsumu’s mood and would always manage to find out the reason behind such—be it the carrots which Atsumu hated so much but Kiyoomi still placed in the curry anyway, or the Disney movie which Atsumu badly wanted to watch but Bokuto wanted to watch a thriller movie that night so they ended up watching Bokuto’s choice anyway, or Atsumu’s pudding which Bokuto accidentally ate because it looked like the pudding which he definitely ate two days ago.

Whenever Atsumu was in a bad mood, Hinata was always there to save the day. Hinata would cook a simple omelette because Atsumu was all too silent throughout the dinner. Hinata would watch the Disney movie with Atsumu and would even indulge the setter to sing with him on some parts. Hinata would walk towards the convenience store together with Atsumu just so he could buy a week worth of pudding and place names on all of them just so Bokuto would know that they were Atsumu’s and not his.

The thing is, Hinata was always there for Atsumu and Kiyoomi didn’t think that something was odd about it because Hinata had always been _friendly._

What ticked him off was that one night when he got up at around 2am to go to the bathroom. Kiyoomi had always loathed the fact that there were no en suite bathrooms on their unit—getting out of his room and walking towards the common bathroom at 2am was just another part of the problem because Kiyoomi is a light sleeper and this very act of just heading towards the bathroom could easily wake his soul up completely.

What he didn’t expect that night was the fact that going to the bathroom did not wake him up completely, but seeing Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu playing games in the living room surely did the trick.

“What are you doing? It’s 2 in the morning you should be asleep. I expected this from you Atsumu, but not from you, Hinata.”

“Hey! Rude!” Atsumu whined but immediately focused back on rolling the dice as they played Monopoly.

You see, Hinata had always been an advocate of a healthy daily routine and his routine always included waking up at 5am for his daily jog. Considering the fact that it was 2 in the morning and they seemed to still be in the middle of the game, Kiyoomi could only assume that Hinata would sleep for two hours before his daily jog or Hinata would not sleep at all—and that says _a lot_ for someone who always prioritized his daily routine above anything else.

So, before Kiyoomi took another step towards his bedroom, he shifted his gaze towards the spiker playing with Miya Atsumu—and there Hinata was, staring at Atsumu as the setter rolled the dice and just watching him rejoice as he won the game. Kiyoomi knew that look because it was the same look which he would always see between Akaashi and Bokuto when they were around. It was the same look which Atsumu gave Hinata during that night when the setter bought the mint chocolate ice cream which they so despise. It was the same look of admiration and comfort and tranquility and…just a little hint of _love_.

And that night, Kiyoomi finally realized how in love Hinata Shouyou was for one Miya Atsumu.

**_Exhibit number 4: Hinata Shouyou always wants to be with Miya Atsumu_ **

Ever since Kiyoomi realized that Hinata Shouyou was just as in love with Miya Atsumu the same way the said setter was hopelessly in love with his spiker, Kiyoomi couldn’t _not_ see how different Hinata was around Atsumu.

Kiyoomi thought that if these two idiots would be together one day, then Atsumu would definitely be the clingy one. Atsumu would be the one following the shorter spiker around like a damn puppy taking a walk with his owner. Atsumu would be the one who would always want Hinata around like he couldn’t live a single second without breathing the same air as the tangerine spiker.

What Kiyoomi didn’t expect was for Hinata to be just a teeny little bit of clingy around Atsumu.

It wasn’t like Hinata would always follow Atsumu around wherever he went. It was the fact that Hinata would always ask Atsumu to come with him on different occasions even when said occasions were way too intimate for him to bring a plus one which he would refer to as _just his_ _teammate._

Hinata once asked Atsumu to come with him to watch a Karasuno game because it was against their life long sworn rivals, Nekoma, and Hinata wanted to cheer on his juniors on the Spring High. Hinata once asked Atsumu to come to a dinner with him along with all the other former Karasuno High team members back when Hinata was still playing for the team. Hinata once asked Atsumu to come with him back to Yukigaoka to celebrate the birthday of Hinata’s sister. Hinata even once asked Atsumu to come with him to a friend’s wedding as his plus one!

Kiyoomi could only laugh to himself whenever Atsumu would freak out about it every single time because his crush just asked him to come with him, and Kiyoomi once contemplated to tell Atsumu that he was the only one who received the invitations and all those times they went out together could actually be their _dates._ He never told Atsumu since he figured that the move would only lead to his demise because Kiyoomi didn’t want to sit with Atsumu as he freaked out a lot longer than usual if he finally realized that he had been to several dates with his long-time crush.

The thing is, despite all the times when Hinata asked Atsumu to come with him to several occasions, Kiyoomi had never really given it much thought and had never considered Hinata to be a clingy one—but that was only until this one Saturday afternoon when they were all lounging in the living room watching Bokuto’s choice of a movie while waiting for Akaashi to arrive. Hinata was laying on the couch with his head on Atsumu’s lap while the setter plays with Hinata’s tangerine locks. Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes at the two of them because how could they not be dating at this point of their lives?

It was a peaceful movie afternoon when Hinata suddenly asked

“Atsumu-san, would you like to come with me to Brazil?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kiyoomi tried his best to keep his reaction as casual as possible. He shifted on his seat before taking a look at Bokuto to see if he was not the only one who was so surprised with the exchange which just happened between their teammates. When Bokuto’s eyes didn’t even leave the television, Kiyoomi surmised that he was the only one invested on this situation, so he cleared his throat in hopes of getting the two idiots’ attention before he asked.

“You’re both going to…Brazil? Together?”

Hinata shifted his gaze towards Kiyoomi and nodded with a bright smile.

“Yeah! I’m glad Atsumu-san agreed! I was really nervous when I asked him.”

Oh, so that casual invitation of his was Hinata being nervous? He would never really understand Hinata’s vocabulary.

“Then let’s start packing, Shouyou-kun! We need to get the tickets, too!”

With that, the two idiots immediately left the living room to go to their respective bedrooms—which at this point of their lives was actually just Atsumu’s bedroom because Hinata had long since abandoned his own bedroom.

Kiyoomi knew that Hinata was planning to go to Brazil for one week because he mentioned that he promised he would visit his friends there and finally meet their babies. What Kiyoomi didn’t expect was for Hinata to casually ask Atsumu to come with him like he was just asking another toss from his setter!

“How can Hinata ask Atsumu to go with him to Brazil, but never confess his feelings to him?”

Kiyoomi muttered as a rhetorical question, more to himself than to the owl looking spiker with him in the living room, but Bokuto still provided him with an answer anyway—or rather, another question from a confused and surprised Bokuto Koutarou.

“They haven’t confessed yet?!”

Kiyoomi flinched when he heard the sudden outburst of his teammate before shaking his head as an answer.

“But they’re dating!!” Bokuto exclaimed. Kiyoomi heaved out a sigh before shaking his head once again as an answer.

“They’re sharing a room, Omi-omi! They’re sharing a room!”

Just as Bokuto was about to burst out his frustration, Akaashi arrived along with some Onigiri he bought from Osamu’s store and luckily for Kiyoomi, he didn’t have to stay in the living room trying to pacify a whining Bokuto who kept on insisting that Atsumu and Hinata were already dating because they always do all sort of things, including going to Brazil, _together._

And that afternoon, Kiyoomi finally realized how clingy Hinata Shouyou was for one Miya Atsumu.

**_Exhibit number 5: Sakusa Kiyoomi has only so much patience for two idiots_ **

The thing about watching two idiots falling in love with each other even when the said idiots do not have the slightest idea that they were, in fact, falling in love with each other was—it was really _exhausting._

Kiyoomi was feeling tired of watching them act so lovely around each other one second and then tip toe around their feelings the next second like they do not have the slightest idea of what to do with their goddamn feelings. So, all gods out there know how badly did Kiyoomi wish for the two of them to have finally confessed to each other back in Brazil so Kiyoomi wouldn’t have to witness their floundering when they come back.

But all gods seem to be against Kiyoomi’s favor because by the time when Atsumu and Hinata finally came back from their mini vacation in Brazil, exactly _nothing_ between the two of them had changed.

Sure, they may have already been acting all lovey dovey even before they went to Brazil to the point that Bokuto even thought that they were already dating so witnessing no changes between the two of them shouldn’t alarm Kiyoomi this much, but after a year of living with the two of them—Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu became as transparent as a glass for one Sakusa Kiyoomi.

If there had been a confession which happened in Brazil, then Kiyoomi would have surely heard the story by now because Miya Atsumu never shuts up about Hinata Shouyou. If Hinata texting him a simple goodnight back when they were still sleeping in separate bedrooms once became the subject of Atsumu’s blabbering the next day, then how could Atsumu not blabber about something as spectacular as Hinata Shouyou confessing to him?

If there had been a confession which happened in Brazil, then Kiyoomi wouldn’t have to witness Atsumu still trying to impress Hinata by eating mint chocolate ice cream even if he clearly hates it and he could barely just hide the disgust on his face with every bite.

If there had been a confession which happened in Brazil, then Kiyoomi wouldn’t have to witness Hinata just stealing glances from Atsumu while Hinata was cooking and the setter was telling Kiyoomi and Bokuto a story about his first ever experience on beach volleyball back in Brazil.

If there had been a confession which happened in Brazil, then Kiyoomi wouldn’t have to witness Hinata feeling all shy as he asked Atsumu _once again_ to accompany him back in Yukigaoka next weekend to celebrate his mom’s birthday and Atsumu freaking out later that night because his long time crush just asked him _once again_ to go with him to Hinata’s birth place.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a lot of things—but he is definitely _not_ patient for two idiots who had been pining for each other for god knows how long it had been already, so this had to end immediately or Kiyoomi would definitely lose his goddamn mind _._

Every time they would have their off days from practice, it had been a usual occurrence for the four of them to have a game night which would sometimes include Akaashi depending on his deadlines in the publishing Company where he was working. Kiyoomi never really suggested anything because he wasn’t much of a fan of these games and Bokuto always had something exciting up on his sleeves anyway.

But this one Saturday night was different, because Sakusa Kiyoomi wouldn’t let this night end without Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu finally confessing to each other. So, before Bokuto could even suggest anything else, Kiyoomi surprised all of them when he spoke up.

“Let’s play two truths and a lie.”

The excitement which roared from the three of them after Kiyoomi suggested the game lasted for only until Atsumu noticed the smirk on Kiyoomi’s face. The look of surprise and fear on Atsumu’s face was enough for Kiyoomi to know that he would clearly enjoy this game.

“Okay I’ll go first, Omi-omi!”

The rules of the game were simple. If the three members could not guess what the lie was, then all of them would drink, otherwise, that one member who was lying would drink instead. The game started with Bokuto immediately losing because who did he think would he fool with the lie of ‘ _I hate Akaashi_ ’?

The game continued with Hinata who made them all drink because apparently, Hinata was not a bilingual but was actually a _multilingual._ Kiyoomi despised the fact that for a moment there he felt so inferior over this idiot who couldn’t even handle his feelings properly.

During Atsumu’s turn, Hinata immediately guessed that Atsumu was lying about the number of languages which he knew—just one, and that’s Japanese—since he clearly was just trying to compete with Hinata because that’s just Miya Atsumu for you.

When it was already Kiyoomi’s turn, he couldn’t help the smirk on his face when he took a glance at Atsumu and saw him looking at anywhere else but him. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he saw Hinata who looked so confused as he was trying to figure out why Atsumu was feeling antsy and uncomfortable on his seat—god he really hated these oblivious idiots. He cleared his throat to get all of their attention before speaking up.

“One, I am not a germophobe…”

Kiyoomi immediately saw the sparkles on Hinata’s eyes because of the very obvious lie which he mentioned, but he knew those sparkles wouldn’t last that long as he dropped the next bombs.

“Two, Hinata likes Atsumu and three, Atsumu likes Hinata. So, which is the lie?”

For a second, there was only silence between the four of them while Atsumu and Hinata could only stare at Kiyoomi with surprise pretty visible on their faces. The silence didn’t last long when suddenly, Bokuto burst out laughing leaving both Hinata and Atsumu as a blushing mess.

“That’s so easy, Omi-omi! Of course, the first one is the lie!!”

Bokuto exclaimed proudly before he wiped what seemed to be tears falling from his eyes because of laughing. When Kiyoomi shifted his gaze towards the two idiots which were the cause of all his suffering in the past year, he couldn’t help but clear his throat to keep himself from laughing because of the panic clearly surfacing on their faces.

“You like me, too?!” Hinata and Atsumu both shouted out loud which caused Bokuto to laugh even more and Sakusa to look away because he just couldn’t handle this kind of idiocy anymore. Kiyoomi’s shoulders were almost shaking as he tried to stop himself from laughing during the few minutes when Hinata and Atsumu couldn’t quite figure out what to say to each other.

“’Tsum-tsum and Hinata are so cute, aren’t they, Omi-omi?”

With that, the two of them shifted their gaze towards Kiyoomi before they exclaimed simultaneously.

“You knew Hinata likes me and you didn’t tell me?!”

“You knew Atsumu-san likes me and you didn’t tell me?!”

Kiyoomi raised his brow towards them which immediately shut them up and put them back into their rightful places—just there sitting side by side as they blush messily with the sudden confession which came tonight.

“I had no plans on telling you two, but I’m so freaking tired of watching you both act like complete idiots when you clearly are so madly in love with each other.”

Hinata and Atsumu just stared at each other for one, two, maybe three more seconds before laughter finally bubbled out of their chests.

“We’re both freakin’ idiots, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu uttered before placing a soft peck on Hinata’s forehead which earned a disgusted groan from Kiyoomi.

“My job here is done.” Kiyoomi muttered before he headed towards his room to finally sleep in peace.

That night, Kiyoomi learned that the walls in the apartment are thin and Hinata and Atsumu are definitely _not_ _quiet_ in bed.

**_Final exhibit: The Toast_ **

“But I was wrong, my job definitely did not end that night.” Kiyoomi mutters as he currently stands in the middle of the hall where Hinata and Atsumu’s wedding reception is being held. He takes a look at the two grooms staring at him with what seems to be tears gathering on their eyes as Kiyoomi tells the story of how he watched the two of them fall in love with each other without knowing that they were actually in love.

“I was there during their first fight. I was there when Atsumu was preparing for his surprise to Hinata for their first anniversary. I was there when Hinata stayed in Brazil for a short while to play for a team there and Atsumu was a moping mess. I was there when Atsumu bought a ticket to go visit Hinata because believe me, he couldn’t stand not breathing the same air which Hinata breathes.”

The crowd laughs lightly at that and Kiyoomi sees Atsumu roll his eyes with a smile still visible on his face.

“I was there when Hinata proposed to Atsumu and Atsumu was whining because Hinata beat him into proposing. I was there when they were looking for a house to own together. I was there when they decided to adopt cats together. I was there when they started planning this wedding together. I was there even when I honestly didn’t want to be there. I mean, I don’t remember ever getting freaking paid to take care of these two idiots, right?”

The crowd burst out into laughter once again as Kiyoomi shakes his head lightly, trying to shake away the tears almost welling on his eyes.

“If I would have to tell you all the stories which I witnessed about these two, then it would take us forever to get to where we are right now. I sure as hell did not want to be a part of this, but I will always be grateful of the fact that I was—or that I still _am_ a part of their messy and idiotic love story.”

Kiyoomi takes a look at Hinata and Atsumu and he can’t help the small smile forming on his lips.

“To Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu.”

Kiyoomi mutters before raising the glass as the sign of their toast. The whole crowd raises their glasses as well before they all drink the champagne in celebration of the wedding and love of the two people who grew to be the closest to Kiyoomi’s heart.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a lot of things—he is a former ace back in high school, an MVP in the collegiate volleyball tournaments, a member of the Japan’s volleyball national team, an overly cautious man who hates germs, a realist, and a hard worker.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a lot of things, but he is definitely _not_ dumb _._

Because he may not be an expert to all things encompassing feelings and emotions, but he sure as hell understands what he just witnessed between Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu in the past few years of his life—

A genuine, beautiful, pure, and honest _love._

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHH I was really excited trying to write how in love Atsumu and Hinata are from an outsider's point of view and Kiyoomi seems to be the perfect one for the role! Hngg. I hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
